Sailor Moon Musical
by BradQuestionMark
Summary: The Sailors break into song just like the Wildcats. Review please! This is a romantic story as well.


**Sailor Moon Musical**

Okay, before I start I need to indicate certain things. Mainly, I took Sailor Moon and changed it into a High School Musical like world, where the characters break into song for no apparent reason other than to get their thoughts across. Also, I don't own Sailor Moon or High School Musical 2 in any way, shape, or form.

Serena and Rini were walking down the road. Serena didn't really see why she had to come, but Rini had insisted, and so she went along.

About five minutes later they met up with Helios on Main Street. "Hi," Rini said as her face began blushing.

"Hey," Helios replied, his face equally red. Everyone just kinda stared at each other after that for a while, until Serena nudged Rini.

"Aren't you gonna tell him? You know, the way we rehearsed this?" she whispered to her future daughter.

"I…I blanked…I can't remember what we did," the pink-haired girl replied.

"Fine, I'll start," Serena grumbled, then opened her mouth to begin the song.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah,_

_You are the music in me,_

_You know the words once upon a time,_

_Make you listen, there's a reason,_

Finally starting to remember, Rini joined her future mother in the song,

_W__h__e__n__ y__o__u d__r__e__a__m __t__h__e__r__e__'s __a__ c__h__a__n__c__e__ y__o__u'__l__l __f__i__n__d,_

_a__ l__i__t__t__l__e__ l__a__u__g__h__t__e__r__, o__r__ h__a__p__p__y __e__v__e__r __a__f__t__e__r_

Helios, who enjoyed music very much, then joined in, while Serena paused, deciding to let the "friends" (as Rini said) to continue:

_Y__o__u'__r__e __h__a__r__m__o__n__y__, t__o__ t__h__e __m__e__l__o__d__y_

_t__h__a__t'__s__ e__c__h__o__i__n__g __i__n__s__i__d__e __m__y __h__e__a__d_

_a__ s__i__n__g__l__e __v__o__i__c__e, __a__b__o__v__e__ t__h__e __n__o__i__s__e_

_and like a common thread,_

_hm, you're pulling me_

The "friends" strolled into the woodland area in the centre of the city, their song reaching all the forest animals in the area.

_When I hear my favourite song,_

_I know that we belong,_

_Oh, you are the music in me._

_Yeah, it's living in all of us, _

_and it's brought us here because_

_because __y__o__u __a__r__e __t__h__e__ m__u__s__i__c __i__n __m__e._

_N__a __n__a __n__a __n__a_

_N__a __n__a __n__a __n__a_

_Yeah yeah yeah __Na na na na_

_Y__o__u __a__r__e__t__h__e__ m__u__s__i__c __i__n __m__e._

The power of the song began to expand, and slowly every lonely heart in the city was ensnared by it.

_It's I like I knew you before we met,_

_can't explain it, there's no name for it_

_I__ s__a__n__g __y__o__u __w__o__r__d__s __I __n__e__v__e__r __s__a__i__d_

_and it was easy, _

_because you see the real me_

_a__s__ I __a__m, __y__o__u__ u__n__d__e__r__s__t__a__n__d _

_a__n__d t__h__a__t__'s __m__o__r__e __t__h__a__n __I'__v__e__ e__v__e__r__ k__n__o__w__n._

_T__o __h__e__a__r __y__o__u__r __v__o__i__c__e_

_A__b__o__v__e __t__h__e__ n__o__i__s__e,_

_A__n__d__ k__n__o__w__ I'__m__ n__o__t __a__l__o__n__e_

_Oh, you're singing to me._

_W__h__e__n __I__ h__e__a__r__ m__y__ f__a__v__o__u__r__i__t__e __s__o__n__g, _

_I __k__n__o__w__ t__h__a__t__ w__e__ b__e__l__o__n__g_

_O__h__, y__o__u __a__r__e__ t__h__e __m__u__s__i__c__ i__n__ m__e_

_It's __l__i__v__i__n__g __i__n __a__l__l__ o__f __u__s_

_A__n__d __i__t'__s__ b__r__o__u__g__h__t __u__s __h__e__r__e __b__e__c__a__u__s__e_

_Y__o__u __a__r__e__ t__h__e __m__u__s__i__c __i__n__ m__e_

A crowd of the couple's friends watched from a distance, reflecting on how they had found their true love. Serena clung to Darien, remembering the test Serena scored a thirty level on, which she threw behind her and it landed on Darien's head. They had also had another first meeting, when Sailor Moon was battling her first enemy and Tuxedo Mask showed up to help her. Amy vividly remembered when she had first become friends with Greg. He had beaten her on an exam, but he cheated do to his psychic power, a power which he also used to determine Amy and Sailor Mercury were one and the same. Raye held on to Chad, as she recalled when she and her Grandpa had walked out of the temple one day to find the young rocker sprawled outside the door. Lita and Mina first met Taiki and Yaten when the Three Lights transferred to their school. Likewise, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus met Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer during a battle later that same day. The group then turned back to Rini and Helios, who had met in their dreams. A match that you could immediately tell was perfect.

_T__o__g__e__t__h__e__r __w__e'__r__e __g__o__n__n__a __s__i__n__g__, y__e__a__h_

_W__e__ g__o__t__ t__h__e__ p__o__w__e__r __t__o __s__a__y__ w__h__a__t__ w__e__ f__e__e__l_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside. Oh,_

The others joined in at this point, deciding to help spread the message of the song.

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na, yeah,**_

_**You are the music in me.**_

_**When I hear my favourite song,**_

_**I know that we belong,**_

_**Oh, you are the music in me.**_

_**It's living in all of us,**_

_**And it's brought us here because,**_

_**You are the music in me.**_

_**Na na na na **__Oh, oh,_

_**Na na na na **__Oh, yeah_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You Are The Music In Me.**_

Helios then took Rini by the hand, pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. After they parted, the two linked arms, then walked off into the sunset with the other couples, knowing that the other would always be there to provide the music in each other.

**The End**

Well, there you have it. Please review and tell me if you like it. If you do I could always write more scenarios for the other songs!!


End file.
